Transformation into Greatness
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: Nitro...ECW Champ...Goes under a startling transformation that makes him into the greatest champion ever in the history of ECW.  Ch.1 Done,Ch.2 On the way. No Flames,Review Please!


**Transformation into Greatness…**

**By SabinsAngel.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Nitro/Morrison, The Doors, or ECW. I only own this plot. This is a MC (Multi-Chapter) Fic that will have about 7 Chapters or so. **

**Rating: T (Swearing, Partial Nudity, and Violence) **

Johnny Nitro was exhausted after his match on ECW, defending the title again. He crashed in his Hotel room, his sexy brown eyes glazed over with pain, sighed as he hit the big, comfy bed.

"I know I'm the greatest thing they've seen, but people are starting to hate the Sexy Nitro. I mean…I'm the Champ! Why do they hate me?" He sighed, getting up and walking over to the stereo he brought and popped in a CD of The Doors. "Break on through" started up, the wild intro blasting through his speakers…

**You know the day destroys the night,  
Night divides the day  
Tried to run, tried to hide,  
Break on through to the other side,  
Break on through to the other side,  
Break on through to the other side, yeah.**

"You know...Sometimes i wish i could just change into someone else...and maybe take on a new persona? I wish that could happen to me. But I'm just too successful." He said out loud to no one in particular.

Lying back on the mattress, his brown hair with blond highlights head hit the pillow; he took off his expensive sunglasses and let the music chill him out. As the voice of Jim Morrison blasted through his mind, his tan body shining in the lamp's light…

_**I found an island in your arms,  
A country in your eyes,  
Arms that chained us, eyes that lied.  
Break on through to the other side,  
Break on through to the other side,  
Break on through, wow, oh yeah!**_

Nitro closed his eyes, calming his mind down, and as _"__Light My Fire__" _Started up, he fell asleep. He fell into a dream-like state, his body feeling weightless and his mind emptied of all thought...He started dreaming about a gigantic temple, his many fans surrounding it and cheering for him! The temple was golden, decorated with many statues and gemstones, with Melina (ick) sitting on a majestic Ruby throne next to one made of Garnet. He smiled in his sleep, until he walked up the stairs and sat down, throwing his legs over one of the arms of the chair.

"So, Are you loving this more than i am, my King?" Said Melina.

"Yes i am." Johnny said with a smirk. He leaned over to kiss his queen, but then his dream-world started to shake.

"What's going on?!" He said, freaking out. He then looked around and noticed that Melina was replaced with C.M. Punk!

"Hello, Nitro...I've come for your title!" Punk said, reaching out a clawed hand.

"Oh,Damn!" Nitro yelled in a panic.

He freaked out and ran out of the temple, Punk trailing him while taking on the form of a gigantic winged snake, He summoned up all his energy to try and outrun the fully-transformed creature,but was unable to. The Dream-Nitro was devoured by the Nightmarish C.M. Punk, but the Real Nitro sat up quickly, dripping in a cold sweat.

"What the hell was that?" He panted. His body all wet with his sweat made the bed feel a little wet as well.

Nitro then got up and went to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on his face, He said to himself "God...What the hell is wrong with me?!" Looking up in the mirror, he saw himself...But different. His hair was done up like Jim Morrison's, but his face was the same...placing a hand on the glass, He saw his future self. Backing up, he fell backwards.

"Oof! What was that?!" Looking up, he saw a glowing entity, known as a Golden Spirit. These are very rare to find..Only to appear before people that have seen their future self, just like he did.

"Hello, Nitro." It said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Spirit of Jim Morrison. I heard you playing my music, and i overheard you wanted to change...Into someone else,was it?"

"Yeah...But that was just a random thought! I didn't know that it could really happen!" said a Freaked-out Nitro.

"Well, I'm going to let you change...Into your Future Self! Just close your eyes." The spirit said.

"But..."

"Just do it, or you'll make me feel like more of an asshole,even though i'm dead."

"Fine."

Nitro closed his eyes, feeling a warm light around his body as a Spirit Circle adorned with various runes appeared underneath his feet, and felt a painful blow to his body as he fell down, his limbs gaining more muscle, his chest and torso became tighter, his legs became more toned, and his hair morphed into what he saw in the mirror, Brown and styled in the way of the Spirit's.

Invisible markings were placed on both shoulder blades, both of his ankles, and on the back of his neck,underneath his hair. The markings were actually Elemental. Fire and Water on his back, Earth and Wind on his legs, and Spirit, near his head. They were acutally put on there when he fell back and landed on the places his arms,legs, and body were positioned on the runes in the circle.

The golden light faded as the remaining voice of the spirit whispered in his ear...

**"**_You are no longer Johnny Nitro...But now my spirit is in you...And you will be now and forever known as...John Morrison. Remember that...Goodbye forever..." _And then...The spirit's voice was gone.

John woke up...and noticed his outit changed. It was no longer Black and Gold. It was Black and White. Walking back into the bathroom, he saw what he had seen earlier. Staring at his reflection...he touched his face...it was the same as before.

"Then it's true...I have changed...For the better." He smiled.

He stepped out onto the balcony, spread his arms out and yelled out to the world, the sun setting slowly...

**"**_**I am Johnny Nitro No Longer!! I am now...The Shaman Of Sexy...The Guru Of Greatness...The Tuesday Night Delight! I am John Morrison!!!"** _He smiled as he yelled those words out and whispered...

**"_This is going to be a great title run."_**

**

* * *

**

**What will happen next? Find out in:**

**Ch 2: Golden Light Angel!**

_**With Morrison's new soul and skills, he starts developing strange, mystical powers. How will he be able to control them in time for Wrestlemania?**_

_**Miss Nekoyasha**_


End file.
